Stronger
by GothicPrincess22
Summary: Sherry Birkin is sent on a mission with BSAA solider to find and get survivors out of a hot zone. As they head to the hot zone they run into Jake Muller. They get the survivors out of area then are attacked now Jake and Sherry work together again to fight the threat against the world.
1. Chapter 1

A New Partner

Sherry Birkin sat behind her desk at the D.S.O building looking at paper work. She has been looking at paper work for the last six months. When she came back from China they sent her put on a couple of missions. After two they told her that she needed a brake. She was thankful at first but after the first month and a half she was going crazy. She sighed, as she put down the paper work and logged onto her computer. She clicked on a file that said personal and found a picture of Jake Muller.

She stared at the screen as she put her head on her hand. She has been thinking about him no stop for the past eight months. Wondering where he was, what he was doing, and how he was doing. She told no one how she felt about him. All though Claire did question her about it when she came back she never gave her a straight answer. It had been eight months and she hasn't heard a word from him since the last time he texted her.

The text massage was telling her he lowered his asking price to fifty dollars. But since then she hasn't heard a word from him. She hopped he was alive and alright. The phone rang on her desk she closed the file and picked up the phone.

"Sherry Birkin" She said in a light upbeat voice, even though she hated her job right now.

"Sherry this is Hunnigan." The women on the other line said.

"Oh hello Hunnigan everything all right." Sherry asked concerned the women has never called Sherry at her office before.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just need you to come see me right way please." Hunnigan said.

"Oh um alright I will be there in a few minutes." Sherry said.

"Alright see you then." Hunnigan said.

Sherry straighten all the paper she had on her desk. After she got up and walked out of the office and headed down the hall. _What could this be about_. Sherry thought to herself as she walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the 10th floor. The elevator closed as went up. It stopped on the tenth floor the doors open and Sherry walked out. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Hunnigan's door she lightly knocked on it.

"Come in." She heard the women say.

Sherry walked in and saw Hunnigan sitting at her desk. A man in a BSAA uniform was standing up with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Have a seat Sherry." Hunnigan said as Sherry closed the door.

Sherry walked over and sat down with what she knew a curious look on her face.

"Sherry the is solider Kenneth Ramsey." Hunnigan said.

Sherry looked at the man when Hunnigan introduced him. He was about 6'1 with short messy bright red hair. Clean shaven face, a square jaw and bright green eyes. He looked like he was 27 or 28.

"Nice to meet ya," Kenneth said with a hint of a Scottish accent, as unfolding his arms and stuck out his hand .

"Nice to meet you to." Sherry said with a smile and shook his hand.

"Kenneth is going to be you're new partner on this mission." Hunnigan said.

"Wait what I'm going on another mission? Finally after all this time?" Sherry asked.

"Yes none of our D.S.O agents can keep up with you Sherry. So the BSAA thought they would send one of the best soldiers over to see if he can help us out." Hunnigan said with a smile.

"Oh um ok." Sherry said.

"What's our mission going to be." Kenneth said as he sat down next to Sherry.

"Well as you know they have been multiples of outbreaks in the middle east. The BSAA have been trying to get it under control. What we need you two to do is go in a hot zone and get remaining survivors out. After you do that there is a rumor about a factory around the area that is a research building. We need you to figure out if it's true and if it is who is behind it. We already know it's Neo- Umbrella we need a name though, of who is in charge and calling the shots."

"Ok so we have to get the reaming survivors out, then look for the research building. Do you know where the survivors staying?" Sherry asked.

"Are Intel told us that were in a building a few miles outside of the town. The BOWS are so bad there. That their scared to leave on their own. " Hunnigan said.

"Alright when do we leave?" Kenneth asked.

"Well I'm sure Sherry wants to go home and change first but you guys can leave after that." Hunnigan said.

"Ok well then I should probably head home and change then come back here." Sherry said as she stood up.

"Yes that would be a good idea." Hunnigan said as she hand Kenneth a file.

Sherry watched Kenneth take the folder in his hand as they walked out the door. They headed to the elevator in silence. They were in the elevator when Sherry decided she would break the silence.

"So I will back in like an hour so if you just want to wait here?" Sherry asked.

"Yea that's fine a wee thing like you shouldn't take long to get changed and come back." Kenneth said with a smile.

Sherry noticed he had a nice smile not as nice as Jake's but it was still nice. The elevator doors open at the bottom floor they walked out and sherry turned to walk down the hall towards the parking lot.

"See you in an hour or two." Sherry said as she looked over her shoulder and blushed as she caught Kenneth checking her out.

"See ya then lass." Kenneth said with a smile, as he walked into room where they took there lunch breaks.

Sherry walked out into the parking lot and found her car. She climb in and started it. Her Ipod started playing as she turned and drove out of the parking lot. As she was driving she found herself thinking of the time when she was in Edonia and China with Jake. She shook her head with a sad sigh coming from her mouth. She couldn't even go one day with out thinking about him. It took her thirty minutes to get to her apartment.

She pulled into her usual parking spot. As she walked into her apartment she took out her phone and hit Claire's phone number.

"Hey Sherry." Claire said after the second ring.

"Hey Claire just wanted to call and tell you they gave me a mission." Sherry said as she took her coat off.

"Wow. Did they tell you why they made you wait so long." Claire asked.

"Yea they told me no D.S.O Agent could hang with me in the field. So get this the BSAA sent over one of the best to help me." Sherry said as hit the button so Claire voice could be on speaker phone while she took off her shoes and socks.

"Damn, who did they partner you with?" Claire asked with a curious voice.

"Kenneth Ramsey." Sherry said and looked at the phone.

"Damn he's good. You will be ok." Claire said with relief in her voice.

"Yea well I'm going to jump in the shower I have to hurry. So I can get back so we can leave today." Sherry said as she picked up the phone.

"Alright call me when you get back so I know you're ok." Claire said.

"Sure thing Mom." Sherry said joking with a smile on her face.

"You better. Bye Sherry." Claire said with a laugh.

"Bye Claire." Sherry said as she hit the end button and put the phone down.

Sherry walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on. She took a quick hot shower and shaved then jumped out. She grabbed a towel around her she walked out of the bathroom, and over to her closet. She knew she was going to the middle east so she knew it was going to be hot. So she deiced to wear the light blue jeans she had with a black tank top, a white button up short sleeve shirt with a pair of black boots.

She got dressed ran a comb through her hair. She grabbed her phone put her hostler on and her put her gun in the pocket. She grabbed her stun rod and walked out of her bedroom. She was walking out of her apartment and looked at the picture of her and Jake. She stopped and smiled.

She had taken it with her phone before she left to get on the plane. It was a simple picture just the two of them standing side by side. Jake made a slight smile and she smiled normal. _After this mission I'm going to find him somehow_. Sherry thought as she walked out the door and locked the door. It took her the same amount of time to get back to the D.S.O. She parked the car and walked over to a the car waiting for her. She saw that Kenneth was already waiting.

Sherry saw him move his eyes up and down as she walked over to him. He smiled when stopped in front of him.

"I have to lass you look better in those clothes, then your office wear." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sherry said as she blushed.

Kenneth took the passenger seat she sat in the back. She looked out the window as the car drove the to where they were going to get on the chopper. She laid her stun rob on the back seat. Sherry looked out the window again and thought about how Kenneth kept checking her out. This is going to be a long mission if he keeps doing that.

It was hot and humid as hell today, as the tall hooded figured walked back into the building. The person closed the door and put a two by four across it. The young man threw back his hood and took off his robe. He was 6'3 had a lean muscular body frame, short crew cut red hair, with a scar on his cheek, and piercing steel blue eyes. Jake Muller walked down the hall looking at all the people lives he has saved in the building.

When he got here over a little a week ago and found people running and hiding for their lives he acted quickly. He killed so many BOW he counted keep count he lead all the people he found out there in the city here. It's not much but it's a safe place for now. It was a huge building he doesn't know what it was used for before. But he knows what its used for now. It had bare on the windows and long hallways with a lot room for the people he saved. He walked by a few of them and they would smile at him. Jake turned the corner as he heard his name being called.

"Jake.. Jake wait." Said little voice.

Jake knew who it was he turned around and saw Cesia running to catch up with him. He had saved her and her mother from a BOW, if he had gotten their sooner he could have saved her father as well he didn't though. He looked a the eight year old little girl she had light brown skin, long brown hair passed her shoulders, and with big dark brown eyes. She was wearing a purple dress and black shoes.

Jake smiled down at her when she reached him out of breath.

"You're back." She said with a smile.

"Yea I told you I'm always going to come back." Jake said he began walking again with the little girl next to him.

"I know but I still worry." Cesia said as she looked up at him.

They walked into the room that was being used as kitchen. The others were eating Jake walked over and looked at the food. They were going to run out soon he would have to make a run for food when he was out doing his runs of the area tomorrow.

"Alright what do you want to eat?" Jake asked Cesia as he looked over the food, they didn't have much to choose from.

"Um how about an apple." Cesia said as she looked at the apples their were only a few left.

"Alright." Jake said as he lightly tossed it to her and handed her a cup of water.

"Are you going out tomorrow to?" Cesia asked as she took a bite of the apple.

"You know I have to Cesia. I'm the only one who can fight the monster's and keep them way." Jake said.

"I know but it just seems so unfair you're always fighting them. They keep coming back. I just don't want them to kill you like they killed my Dad." Cesia said in a sad voice.

"Hey Cesia look at me. Jake said knelt down so he was eye level with the little girl.

The little girl looked at Jake with those big brown eyes and it pulled at his heart a little bit.

"I'm going to tell you something that I told Sherry once." Jake said.

"You mean the girl you're always talking about. The one that fought with you in China." Cesia said she perked up with happiness.

"Yea that's the one. You see I told her that I'm built like a tank. That it will take a lot to hurt or kill me. So you don't need to worry about those monster's hurting me" Jake said with a smile.

"Really?" Cesia asked.

"Really. Now you better go find your Mom, it will be dark soon and you know how she worries." Jake as he stood up at his full height again.

"Ok thank you for the apple Jake." Cesia said as she ran out the door.

Jake shook his head and laughed to himself. Since he head bought Cesia and her mother here she has been by his side. She watches him leave when he goes about his runs and waits for him to come back. Jake walked over a picked up a banana he wanted the apple but seeing how its two only left he decide to eat this instead. After he finished eating he walked back down the hall and up to where he sleeps and take watch. He sits down leans his back and head against the wall looks out the window as the sky begins to grow darker.

He thinks about what he has done in the past eight months he went from place to place cleaning up the BOWs trying to restore peace at what Neo-Umbrella destroyed. He is also looking for any answer about them or his father. He could have all the answers he wanted if he called the Jar Head Redfield. But he didn't want to do that he was still pissed at the man. He hadn't seen him since China the last time he saw him he had a gun in his face and pulled the trigger. He moved the gun at the last second to where the bullet only grazed his face.

He could remember Sherry staring at him in shock. Sherry not a day or night in eight months did he not think about her. The last thing he said to her that he lowered his asking price to 50 dollars instead of 50 million. Before all he cared about was money that all knew after his Mom died. Then he meet Sherry they had a rocky start at first, but then they came to understanding in the cabin. She had saved him he told her that, right after they killed the huge BOW that was following them the whole time.

She saved him, saved his soul, made him a better person. She is the reason he is helping these people. He wanted to do it and knew it would make her proud if she ever saw it. He missed her though god did he miss her. He missed her voice, her smile and the way her eyes would shine. Maybe one day he could see her again. Tell her all the things he has done since meeting her. Once he finds out answers about Neo- Umbrella and his father he would find her. He would tell her everything he has done since then. He last thoughts were before he went so sleep where of her smile and bright beautiful blue eyes.

**Alright so I wrote another Jake and Sherry story. I can't help it I can't get enough of these two. Anyway this one is going to be different from my last one. So please review and let me know what you think. I don't own Resident Evil it's belongs to Capcom. Going to hopefully upload the next Chapter soon. I'm working on two different stories right now so it make take me some time. Until then everyone have a great day or night. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Never let your Guard Down

Sherry looked out of the chopper at the sand below. _Shit that's a lot of sand._ She thought to herself. She looked over at Kenneth he was staring out of the chopper. He had a hard gaze like he was searching the skies and the ground. It must a BSAA thing.

"So I heard you're pretty good?" Sherry said as she looked at him.

"Really and where did you here that?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I have my sources so spill. What makes you so good?" She asked as she leaned back.

"Well let's see my snipping skills are good. I'm the third best sniper the BSAA has. I'm the second best hand to hand combat fighter they have." he said with a smile on his face.

"Wow so what made you want to join?" Sherry asked.

"Well I was born in Scotland ma, pa and I moved here when I was two. I lost me ma to cancer when I was younger. Pa couldn't take it so he took to the drink. He killed his self when I was 10. I jumped from home to home. Fell in with the wrong crowd I would have been dead or in prison if the BSAA didn't get to me."

"So are you saying they recruited you?" Sherry asked with a puzzled look her face.

"Yes lass that's what I'm saying. They told me that they have never seen a lad with my hand to hand combat skills with out proper training. So I joined I learned everything very quickly. Me fighting skills became better and I became one hell of a shot. Not as good as Nivans though. He was the best we had." Kenneth said with a said smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear about Piers. He was a great guy from the times I met him." Sherry said.

"It's alright he gave his life believing what is right. So are Captain could make it out."

"Yea Chris told me what he did."

"It's damn shame though he was going to turn in his gun and give Piers command of the BSAA."

"Well sadly he can't now." Sherry said with sadness in her voice.

"Well he is going to soon. Jill his wife is pregnant. She left the B.S.A.A as soon as she found out. So Chris has nine months to find someone else to take his lead."

"What I didn't know that!" Sherry said shocked Claire never said anything.

"Not a lot of people know. Anyway what about you? Tell me a little bit about yourself." Kenneth said as he lean back and looked at her.

"What do you want to know?" Sherry asked.

"Well for starters, how you telling me how come no agents can keep with ya?"

"I guess would have to say its because of what happened eight months ago." Sherry said as she looked at him.

"Really why?" he asked her with a curious look on his face.

"Well I had to keep up with Jake. He was really good, strong, fast he helped me when I needed it."

"How good was he?"

"He was amazing the speed he had. He saved my life four times I would have died if he didn't act. His fighting skills are unreal the best I have ever seen and why are you looking at me like that." Sherry asked him as he started to smile.

She saw him shake his head then smile and laugh.

"I should have know a wee lass like you would have someone." Kenneth said as smiled.

"What do you mean. I don't know what your talking about."

"How long have you loved him?" Kenneth asked her.

Sherry froze she had never told anyone her true feelings about Jake. She knew they would say she was stupid, for loving a man that she didn't know where he was. Hell she didn't even know if he was still alive. Yes she did she knew he was alive she just had a feeling that he was alive. She shook her head.

"I don't know what-"

"Sherry your eyes light up and you get this smile on your face whenever you talk about him. Anyone can see it." Kenneth said with a smile.

Sherry looked down she couldn't lie about her feelings if they were written all over her face. If he could tell that means Claire could to she just didn't want to push Sherry to talk about it until she was ready. She looked out the chopper as a tear slid down her cheek. She missed him so much it hurt she hopes she could find him after this mission.

"Their goes my chances for asking ya out for a drink. Anyway did you ever tell him how you feel?" Kenneth asked.

Sherry shook her head and wiped her eyes before she turned back to Kenneth.

"No. I never did I figured it would be easier for both of us if I never said anything." Sherry said in a low voice.

"He needs to know lass. Trust me I let the lass I love get away from me. I regret it everyday." Kenneth said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I would but I don't even know where to start looking." Sherry said with defeat in her voice.

"Well how about this. After we get done with this. I will help you. Ya know get the B.S.A.A to look into it for ya." Kenneth said.

"Are you aloud to do that?" Sherry asked with a little laugh.

"Well if not I will bug the shit out of Captain Redfield until he gives in." Kenneth said with a smile.

Sherry laughed and shook her head.

"Alright you have a deal." Sherry said with a smile that reached her eyes.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride. Both looking out the chopper thinking about the people they loved. Sherry couldn't believe that Kenneth was going to help her. Maybe he wasn't such and bad guy after all. I mean yea sure he made her uneasy at first by checking her out whenever he got the chance. That changed though as soon as he figured out she was in love with Jake. He looked at her differently almost like a friend.

"Alright this is a close as we could get you guys. It just 10 miles out of the city call HQ when you getting ready to leave with the survivors. Then come back to this spot and we will pick you up." The pilot said to them.

"Ok why can't you guys get closer to the ground?" Sherry asked as she stood up and looked down.

She could jump out if they wanted her to. It would just break both her legs. She would heal but she didn't know what to do about Kenneth.

"Were dropping in." Kenneth said as he attached a rope to the top of the chopper.

"Were doing what!" Sherry yelled with a worried look on her face.

"It's easy here let me show."

"Ok."

Kenneth put a belt looking thing around her wait then ran the cord through the hole. He showed how to use her hands to lower herself down. Once she understood he went to the other side of the chopper and did the same thing with his belt. He put one hand in front of him and the other behind his back. Sherry did the same and stepped to the edge of the chopper.

"Ready?' Kenneth called out.

"Ready." Sherry said .

Sherry jumped out of the Chopper the same time Kenneth did. She was falling to the ground it came quickly she used her upper body strength to stop her as her feet barely touched the ground. She not going to lie it hurt a little bit. She let her feet hit the ground and unhooked herself. Kenneth walked over to her and she saw that he put his sniper rifle on his back and put pistols in his pockets.

"So which way are we going?" He asked her.

Sherry pulled out her GPS and looked at it.

"Were going straight for about 10 miles that's all I know so far." Sherry said.

"Alright then we better get to it."

They walked in silence for the 10 miles when they got to the outskirts of the city. They looked at her GPS again. They started to walk left it was to quite in the city without anyone being in it. It made her uneasy she could tell it made Kenneth uneasy also.

"Hey wait a second." Kenneth said.

Sherry watched him walk over and grabbed two hooded robes. He threw one to her she watched him put his on. She put her on, hers was red Kenneth was a dark brown. He walked back over to her.

"Didn't want them to see us coming. Which way."

Sherry was about answer but just then they heard stomping. They looked up and saw Napads were on the roof. They broke out into a run and tried to run around a corner but only found more Napads there. It was six all of them together.

"Shit! I was hopping we could get in and out being unnoticed. Oh well break there shell the weak spot is on the back." Kenneth said.

"Got it." Sherry said.

They stood back to pack guns drawn waiting for them Napads to make the move. The ones from the roof jumped down and roared. Then one took charge at Sherry she began to firing at it. She stood her ground until the possible second the moved. Luckily Kenneth felt her moved so he jumped out of the way. As the Napad charged past them Sherry hit with her stun rod full charged.

The shell on its back broke she fired her gun and didn't stop until it fell to the ground and began to dissolve. That's when the other started to charge she moved faster than she ever thought she could. Dodging their swinging arms as she was firing and hit them with her stun rod. She looked over at Kenneth he was firing his pistols breaking the shells and dodging the attacks as well. They have killed four of them they were down to there last two.

Sherry turned but was a little late as she was smacked across the face with the arm of the Napad. She fell backwards into a table. She was quick though she rolled and got to her feet. The Napad charging at her she leapt out the way and smacked it with her stun rod as the shell broke. She empty her clip into its back as it fell down to the ground dead. She looked back over at Kenneth as he took down the last Napad it fell down to the ground then dissolved.

Sherry ran over to him to make sure he was ok. He had a few cuts on him but he stood his ground she was impressed.

"Damn now I can see why the agents can't keep up with ya. Your bloody fast lass." Kenneth said while catching his breath.

"I'm just glad you could keep with me." Sherry said with a smile.

"Which way now?" Kenneth asked as he shook his head in amusement.

"This way were not to far from it." Sherry said as they began to walk towards the red mark on her GPS.

Jake ran around the corners of the city he heard the gun shots he knew that he had to be close. It was either a J'avo or someone fighting the BOWs either way he had to find out. Deciding he would not be able to see anything down here he deicide he would climb up and jump from roof top to roof top. So he could get a better look. He came around the corner and ran right into a group of J'avo. He figured all the gun shots drew them out.

Thinking fast Jake grabs one and uses his body as a shield as the others fire. Once the body begins to dissolve he moves fast. Punch one in the stomach and throw his elbow around to hit the other in the face. He kicks on behind the knee when he falls Jake grabs his neck and breaks hit. He then jumps on the other one and begins hitting its face until he hears the crunch.

Jake rolls while grabbing his gun shooting the other in the face. It screams in pain he runs over and stomps on it's head. He looks around him as he standing there alone.

"Damn that was a nice work." Jake says and climbs up on the roof.

He runs and jumps from roof top to roof top. He begins to think that it was just the J'avo that was shooting. Then he sees to hooded figures walking in the street. He is about to call out to them when he notices their guns. They to well armed to people civilians. He narrows his eyes as he looks at them.

"Neo-Umbrella" he said with a voice full of hatred.

Jake decides to wait to attack them he follows them for a few minutes but anger takes him over when he realizes there less than a few feet from the building with all the survivors in it . He has to be quick if he wants to come out of this with out getting shot. He run to the edge of the next building waiting for them to round the corner.

When he sees them he jumps down behind them. As soon as his feet hit the ground he pushes the little one into the wall hard. He has to kill the bigger on first. Then he kicks the taller one. They stumble back but recovery quickly and ran at Jake.

Jake goes to hit them but they blocked it. Jake hits him with the other fist. The figured lands a punch to Jakes side and swings again. Jake moves quick and dodges the attack. He kicks them in the back and the person goes falling to the ground they roll over and pushed off the ground with there hands as they used the momentum from their legs to jump in a fighting stance.

Jake tilts his head to the side as he smirks. He was surprised the person was lasting this long with him. It was a long time since Jake a had good fight. The hooded figure swings at him again Jake moves his body back as the persons fits move past his body. Jake grabs their head and head butts them hard. The person falls down to the ground Jake kneels over his body. Jake was about punch person in the face as he felt something at the back of his head. Then he heard a click the sound of a gun being cocked._ Ah fuck!_ Jake thought to himself.

**There is Chapter 2. I had a lot fun writing the fight scene between Jake and Kenneth. So review and let me know what you think. I already have the next couple of Chapters written but they are just rough drafts right now. So I should be updating again soon. Well leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Catching Up

Jake froze he put his arms down he was thinking off way to get out of this without being killed. He could spin around quicker than the person could pull the trigger. He could knock them back brake the ones neck and take care of the smaller on easy. That's what he was going to do he tensed ready make his move until the attacker spoke.

"Get the hell up and move other there." they said.

Jake knew that voice he couldn't forget it even if he tried. Jake didn't move he was still in shock.. She was here.. And she was pointing a gun at the back of his head.

"I said get up or I will kill you." she said.

"Alright I'm moving I don't remember you being so damn bossy." A filmier voice said.

Sherry's heart stopped at hearing it. She lowered her gun in a daze, no it couldn't be her mind must have been playing tricks on her. Why would Jake be here in the middle east? She shook her head as the figure has turned around now stood in front of her.

"Jake." She whispered as she removed her hood.

"Hey Super Girl." Jake said with a slight smile as he removed his hood.

Sherry couldn't believe he was standing in front off her. Then memories she had of him and the pictures she had didn't do him justice. He looked amazing standing there with that smile on his face. She was so happy she ran and jumped so she could through her arms over his shoulders. Jakes arms wrapped around her as he hugged her tight. Sherry had tears in her eyes as she laid her head on her shoulder. She looked and reality came back to her as she saw Kenneth getting up.

"Jake what are you doing here?" She asked as she dropped her arms from his shoulders.

"I'm keeping people alive." Jake said as he looked down at her.

"What do you mean keeping people alive." She heard Kenneth ask as he walked up beside her and Jake.

"I'm saving people taking them to a safe house and killing BOWs." Jake said as he gave Kenneth who the hell are you look.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he looked back her.

Sherry saw the look and took a deep breath._ He is just going to love this._

"I'm here on a mission to take the survivors out of the city. Then we are supposed to find the factory that's being used as a research building." Sherry said.

"Yea so do you know where the survivors are?" Kenneth asked Jake with a serious look on his face.

"Yea I know but I don't even know who are." Jake said as he narrowed his eyes.

"His name is Kenneth Ramsey he's BSAA. Jake he can be trusted." she said with a look pleading him to understand and not get mad.

"BSAA what the hell I thought you were a D.S.O. agent?" Jake asked as he looked at her confused.

"None of the D.S.O agents can keep up with her so the BSAA. sent me." Kenneth said.

"What are you-"

"Jake I can explain later but right now we need to get the survivors out of the city before nightfall." Sherry said.

"Alright follow me it's just up here." Jake said as he started walking.

"So that's Jake Muller huh." Kenneth asked Sherry in a low voice and they followed him.

"Yea the one and only." Sherry said with a light chuckle.

"Not what I was expecting. Nice lass like you and him.. Damn." Kenneth said.

"He's a little rough around the edges but he is an amazing person once you get past all of that. It took me a while to see it. But when I did that was it." Sherry said with a slight smile.

Jake could hear them whispering he didn't like it one bit. He kept his anger in check he would ask Sherry more about him when it was just the two of them alone. He walked up to the building and opened the door he let Sherry and the Jar Head go in first. Jake followed them then put the two by four across the door. Right on cue he heard Cesia calling him.

Jake turned to see the little girl running. He knelt down knowing why she was running so fast. She jumped in his arms and hugged Jake so hard when she pulled back he saw tears in her eyes. Jake stood up with her in his arms. Then she looked from Jake to Sherry then back to Jake then she smiled.

"You must be Sherry. You were right Jake she is beautiful." Cesia said with a smile.

Sherry looked at Jake he looked down at his boots then back to Cesia.

"Hey what's this. Why am I seeing tears?" Jake asked her.

"I heard gun shots and I thought.." Cesia and looked down.

"Hey you don't have to worry about him he is built-" Sherry started to say.

"I know he told me yesterday but he is all that we have to fight the monsters." Cesia said.

"Not anymore. Because you guys are getting out of here today." Jake said with a slight smile.

"What? do you mean it?" Cesia asked her eyes lit up full of hope.

"Yes I mean now I need you to go tell everyone we are leaving in a half hour. Tell them take only what they need then come here." Jake said as he put her down.

"Alright." Cesia said with a smile than ran off and started talking to people.

Sherry stood there with a grin on her face. That was a whole different side of Jake she has never seen before. He was so sweet and kind with the little girl. She knew the two must have been close if little girl could get to his heart like that. Jake turned around and looked at Sherry.

"What?" He asked.

"She really likes you huh." Sherry said.

"I saved her and her mother from being killed from a BOW. I didn't get their time to save her father to." Jake said.

"At least you saved her and her mother. What's the little girls name?"

"It's Cesia." Jake said.

"I'm going to go and see if anyone needs any help packing. I'll let you to catch up." Kenneth said to Sherry as he winked at her Jake saw it and he narrowed his eyes.

"Is that all the damn BSAA could pare you with was that." Jake said in a annoyed voice.

Sherry couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't seen him in eight months and he was already getting hot headed.

"Yeah he is really good." Sherry chuckled.

"Oh yea like how good." Jake asked as he took his hooded rob off and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well he is the third best sniper the BSAA and the second best in hand to hand combat." Sherry said as she took her robe off.

"If you say so.. Shit sherry your bleeding." Jake said as he walked over and looked at the side of her head.

"Oh um must have been when you.. Pushed me.." Sherry said quietly.

Sherry could see when Jake realized it was because of him he had a look of pain in his eyes. She didn't like that look at all.

"Fuck Sherry I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Jake said.

"It's alright Jake it's almost all healed and I'm sorry for pointing a gun to your head." Sherry said.

"It's alright. So you want to tell me why none of the D.S.O. agents can hang with you in the field. Why BSAA had to send in Jar Head." Jake asked with a curious look as he sat down against the wall.

Sherry walked over and sat down next to him.

"Umm well I'm to fast." Sherry said.

"What you mean to fast I hung with you just fine." Jake asked as he looked at her.

"That's the problem Jake I hung with you. I go to fast for anyone of them to hang with me.. A BSAA solider is the only one that can keep up with me besides you." Sherry said.

"Well I don't know I got a little faster over the last few months. Anyway the next time your on a mission and no one can hang with you. Call me alright so you don't have to work with a Jar Head that's getting you all worked up and flustered." Jake said.

"Why is that your job?" Sherry asked as she laughed.

"Damn straight it is." Jake said with a cocky grin.

There it was that grin that made her whole world stop she could feel the heat come to her cheeks and knew she was blushing. She shook her head and playful punched Jakes arms.

"See doesn't feel better when I do it instead of him." Jake said as he looked her in the eye.

Jake missed those big blue eyes looking at him and that blush she had on her cheeks. He wanted to be the only one that made her feel this way he looked down at her mouth she light bit her lip. Someone coughed Sherry moved her head. Jake looked and saw it the Jar Headed standing in front of them.

"Hey I called HQ and told them that going to need more than one chopper. There is about 20 survivors here." Kenneth said.

"Wow really that many?" Sherry asked as she looked at Jake.

"Yea. I saved as many as I could." Jake said.

"Alright well we should get moving then." Kenneth said.

" Is everyone ready?" Jake asked.

"Yea their all coming now." Kenneth said.

Sherry looked behind him and saw the group of people coming up to them. They looked tired, worn out, scared, but she can also see hope in their eyes as well. She just hoped she get all of them out without getting any of them killed. She saw Cesia run forward and stood beside Jake. He smiled as he looked down at her.

"We are ready to leave this place." Cesia said.

"We are ready to lead you out." Sherry said as she looked down at Cesia.

Sherry, Jake and Kenneth reloaded their weapons then Jake took the two by four of the door and opened it. They walked out the doors as looked around as they made their way back the way they came. Sherry kept checking the allies Jake watched the front and Kenneth watched the roofs. Something wasn't right there where no BOW to be found. Sherry liked it this way though first they needed to get the survivors then all hell could break loose.

Jake couldn't believe it they made it out of the city without a single BOW stopping them. He knew in his gut something wasn't right. But he was glad they were walking to where the choppers where. When the people saw them they started to run. Jake jogged to keep up with them as did Sherry and Kenneth. People where getting on the choppers and he saw Cesia look back at him then she ran back to him.

"Jake." she cried as Jake knelt down to hug her.

"Hey it's going to be alright your safe now." Jake said.

"I know and I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being my guarding angel." Cesia said with a smile then turned to Sherry.

"He's your guarding angel now." Cesia said her eyes bright and full of life.

Cesia leaned in and kissed Jake on the cheek then ran back to her mother, Her and her mother got on the chopper. Jake stood up still in shock from what Cesia had told him. He watched the choppers take off and take them to safety.

"Jake are you ok." Sherry asked as she looked at him with concern.

"I can't believe she thinks I'm a guarding angel. If she knew the things I have done." Jake stopped and looked off.

"Hey you saved that little girls life. She will always remember you." Sherry said as she step in front of him.

"Hey guys the chopper is going to come back when we need them, we need to figure out where the factory building is." Kenneth said as he walked over to him.

"Jake do you know any building that looks like that." Sherry asked.

"Yea I know of one-"

Just then they heard a loud explosion and saw smoke come from the middle of the city.

"I think it just blew up." Jake said.

"Shit!" Kenneth yelled.

"Come on we need to figure out what that was." Sherry yelled.

The three of them took off running with the guns out.

**Here is Chapter 3. I don't own Resident Evil Capcom does. Well review and tell me what you think. I'm working on the other Chapters now so they should be up soon. Until then have a good day or night. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A New Threat

Sherry followed Jake who was running in front of her a little bit. They kept turning corners. She was a little worried she would lose him. They came around a corner and saw the pile of ruble on the ground. Sherry looked around at the ruble.

"Shit!" Kenneth yelled.

"There goes the proof that neo-umbrella was here." Sherry said.

"Yea and their goes my chance at tracking them." Jake said as he kicked a piece of stone and sent it flying into the wall.

Just then J'avo ran out from the next building. It was a small group they drew their guns and began to shoot. Jake, Sherry and Kenneth took cover behind a huge piece of the building that fell. Bullets kept hit the other side and cause dust to fly around them.

"No what do we do?" Sherry said.

"If I clean shot I can take the out easy. But they need stop firing at me first." Kenneth said as he to out his sniper rifle.

"Alright no problem. Expect were not exactly bullet proof." Jake said.

Sherry knew it had to be her she jumped up and ran drawing the fire of the J'avo. She heard Jake scream her name but she kept going taking aim and firing. When she ran and attacked one from the side she heard the sound of the sniper rifle going off. She fired her gun between her, Jake and with Kenneth they took out the group easily.

"What the hell were you thinking?' Jake asked in a growl as he grabbed Sherry's arm.

"Hey the wee lass just saved our ass." Kenneth said.

"Shut the fuck up G.I. Joe!" Jake said clinched teeth.

"Why don't ya say that to my face!" Kenneth said in a low voice as he step closer.

"You want don't want to go there Jar Head. I already kicked your ass once." Jake said as he took a step closer.

Sherry step between them and put her hands out she was about to this was ridiculous when the ground started to shake under her feet. It shook again something was big was coming or it was a shit load of Napads. Then they saw it two huge claws came around from the side of the building. It was a giant scorpions it huge the claws opened and closed. The tailed moved up when it saw them.

"Fuck." Jake said.

It charged quickly at them. They took off running with it closing and fast. Jake looked around thinking fast and saw and opening big enough to fight in it. He grabbed Sherry's arm and jerked her left. Kenneth followed behind them. Jake looked back the damn thing was on their ass. He saw a low roof and turned around.

"Jar head, sherry up now!" Jake said as knelt down and put this hands down.

Kenneth went first running then using Jakes hands and a foot hole he jumped up and grabbed the ledge. He then turned and stuck his arm out for Sherry she ran and used Jakes hands as a foot hole to. He threw her up to reach Kenneth so she could out of the way. Jake looked at the scorpion in front of him.

It drew its claw back and swung Jake rolled out of the way. He heard Sherry shooting at it but her bullets where doing anything to it. He saw Kenneth raise his rifle and take a shot. He hit it the scorpion made a noise of pain but it was still standing. It charged at Jake full speed. Jake got an idea then charged at in with full speed at the last second he jumped up on its back. He began hitting the just as he suspected the scorpion drew back it's tail and threw it down. He rolled off at the last second causing it strike its own back.

Jake got to his feet quickly and looked around for a weapon he saw a sharp piece of wood. He grabbed it and took a fighting stance it charged at him again. He ran at it again but instead of jumping he slid underneath it this time. He stuck the sharp piece of wood underneath the scorpion as was sliding. After he stuck he rolled out from under it He got to his feet quickly again but then saw the it had fallen over again.

Jake realized he must have hit it in the heart it burst into flames and the body began to dissolve. He stood there to catch his breath turned around in time to Sherry throwing her arms and body against him in a hug. He hugged her back when he let go she punch him in the chest hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Jake asked.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Jake Muller!" Sherry said.

"Sorry, but hey I'm fine." Jake said.

Sherry was about to say something but then she was a figure on top of the building behind them. They were dressed all in black and they were pointing a sniper rifle right at Jake. With out think Sherry grabbed Jakes arms and with all the strength she had in her she shoved him backwards. As soon as he feel back she felt the bullet hit her. She screamed in pain as she feel.

Jake looked and saw the figure that just shot Sherry run a leapt off the building. He stood up to chase after him but Sherry screams stopped he looked back and ran to her side. He feel to his knees. Her white shirt was red on shoulder she was bleeding to much and she wasn't healing something not right.

"Sherry your going to be alright." Jake said

"Jake it hurts something's wrong." Sherry cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"HQ come in this Kenneth Ramsey. We need emergency medical e-vac. Sherry Birkin is hurt and down." Kenneth said into his ear piece.

Jake looked and Kenneth didn't say anything.

"Alright HQ I understand." Kenneth said.

"What did they say." Jake asked over Sherry's screams.

"When need to get out side of the city there was BSAA team in the next town over there coming for us." Kenneth said.

"I don't know if we should move her." Jake said.

"We have to if you want her to live come on." Kenneth said.

Jake picked Sherry up and cradled her into his chest she screamed in pain. Then they took of running Jake ran faster than he ever though he could he made to the out skirts of the city within in minutes he looked back and saw Kenneth running to catch up with him. He looked down and Sherry was staring to look pale.

"Put her down now Jake." Kenneth said when he reached them.

Jake laid her down and sat down next her took her hand in his.

"Hang in there Super Girl your going to make it through this." Jake said in a whisper.

"Jake it hurts.' Sherry said in a whimper.

"Take her shirt off." Kenneth said as he took out one of his knifes. He grabbed a small bottle of what looked like alcohol.

"What your going to do that now!" Jake hissed he knew what he was going to do. It was going to hurt Sherry like hell if she wasn't put under.

"We have to get the bullet out to see if she can heal. If we don't she might die." Kenneth said.

Sherry was opening and closing her eyes. She felt Jake unbutton her shirt quickly there was a ripping sound and knew he had ripped the sleeve off where she had gotten shot. He pulled her other arm out of her shirt so she was laying there in her black tank top. She opened her eyes and saw Jake push her tank top strap and her bra strap down her arm. She wanted to know what they were doing. Then she felt it the cool metal against her skin the firry pain that followed. Sherry screamed at the top of her lungs and began to move.

"Damn it. Ye have to hold down her Jake." Kenneth yelled over her screaming.

"Jake don't please it hurts!" She screamed.

"Sherry I'm sorry I have to it will all be over soon. Just look at me keep looking at me." Jake said with pain in his voice.

Jake saw her big blue full of fear and hurt. Tears where falling from them and it tore at his heart. He hated holding her down like this but he knew it was the only way for them to get the bullet it. She screamed and begged from them to stop but Kenneth kept going. Jake looked at him he could tell this hurt the BSAA solider as well.

Sherry was in so much pain. Why wouldn't they stop it hurt so bad. She started to fill light headed and dizzy. Then the world started to slowly fade away. She grabbed hold of Jakes arm scared that the darkness that was slowly covering her eyes was taking her way. "Shit I only got out a half the other half's in deeper." She heard Kenneth say. "What you mean you only got half!" She heard Jake growl. The darkness was taking her she was slipping away. Her hold on Jake's arm became weak. _No not like this. I needed to tell him I love him.._ She thought to herself. Sherry realized this could be her last chance. "Jake" was all she could get out before darkness took her.

Jake looked down when Sherry whispered his name then she went still and her hand fell to the ground the one that was gripping his arm. Jake's world and heart stopped he forgot how to breath. Everything was in slow motion his earring was dull like he was underwater. Then some smacked his chest. He looked and saw it was the Jar Head Kenneth.

"Come on look their here." Kenneth yelled as he pointed.

Jake looked and saw the chopper it had landed. Jake suddenly came back to retaliate. He picked up Sherry as she weighted nothing she was tiny in his arms as he ran towards the chopper. He saw the a person get off the chopper and started running to them. He realized it was Redfield. He stopped for a second but Sherry moaned and he moved again.

"I'm not letting you go Super Girl." Jake hissed.

Jake could see Chris's shocked face when he came close enough for Chris to tell it was him. Kenneth was right behind Jake he heard him say Captain then he jumped on the chopper. Jake handed Sherry to Kenneth then jumped on the chopper. Jake looked and saw a short haired brunette women looking at Sherry's wound. Chris got back on the chopper and took off.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked.

"Well after all the survivors got out the hot zone safely, we were headed to check out the factory that was supposed to be a research building. Then an explosion happened and the building blew up. We went to see if we could find any evidence but we couldn't. We ran into a small group of J'avo then a giant BOW scorpion attacked us. We ran into a bigger area to fight it. Jake killed it then Sherry ran over to him. They were talking then all of a sudden she pushed Jake backwards and was shot." Kenneth said.

"Is she going to be alright." Jake whispered.

The burette looked at him then at Chris. Like she was trying to decide what to say.

"She should be ok but I'm not sure." The burette said.

Jake put his head in his hands she had to make it through this he had so much left to tell. She couldn't die when he just found her again.

**Here is chapter 4. I don't own Resident Evil Capcom does. The next Chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. Review and tell me what you think. Have a good day or night. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Jake looked at Sherry she was finally stable he held her hand in his. The last 24 hours were a emotional rollercoaster for him. He remember the panic when the finally reached the HQ building. There was a team when they landed down on the ground. Jake picked up Sherry and ran her over laid her down on the stretcher.

He ran beside them when they rushed her into the operating room. They told him that he couldn't come in that he had wait out here. Jake was about to beat the shit out of them he was so mad. But Kenneth and Redfield said to follow them. They walked into a room with a big glass window where Jake could see them working on Sherry. Trying to get her stable.

"I swear to God, when I figure out who fucking did this their dead." Jake said his voice full of hatred and anger.

"We will find them Jake and put a stop to it once and for all." Chris said.

Jake was still pissed at Redfield, he still wanted to have that talk about him killing his father. He would wait though if he could help him find who did this Sherry. Then he realized something. He turned to look at Redfield.

"How did you guys get to us so fast?" Jake asked him.

"We where killing BOWs in the next town over. We also managed to get some research that HQ is going to look into. But not until after Sherry is fine." Chris said as he looked out the glass window in to the operating room.

"If something happens to her-" Jake broke off not being able to finish his sentence.

"She been through worse Jake. She a Raccoon City survivor, she'll make it." Chris said.

"Yea from the time I had with the lass, she is hell of a fighter." Kenneth said.

Jake didn't say anything he just walked over to the glass and put his arm on it. He lean his head one his arm feeling helpless as he watched them work on Sherry. They begin to dig into her shoulder she moaned and moved her head.

At least she is still alive she didn't fight them, like she fought him and Kenneth which Jake was grateful for. They pulled the bullet out and Jake watched the doctor stare at it for a while. Then he put in a dish when they took the bullet out Sherry wounds still didn't heal.

Then another nurse said something about her blood being abnormal. _No shit something is abnormal about her blood._ Jake watched and saw them take a small sample. Then a nurse rushed out of the room. More than likely to do blood tests. The doctor picked up the dish with the bullet in it. He walked out of the room then Jake heard a knock on the door.

Jake watched Chris open it. The doctor came in and Chris closed the door. The doctor pulled his masked down and look at all three of them.

"I have never seen a bullet like this." The doctor said to Chris.

"What do you mean you have never seen a bullet like this?" Chris asked confused.

"It looks like it was meant to break apart plus its hallow in side. Like something was inside of it, also there is a design on the side of it." The doctor side.

"Kenneth do you have the second half we cut out of Sherry." Jake asked as he walked over to them.

"Yes lad I have it right here." Kenneth said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out the bullet.

Jake watched Chris take the bullet from Kenneth then the one from the dish. Chris put them together and they fit perfectly with Neo-Umbrellas sign on the side of it. Jake's blood began to boil.

"Son of a bitch." Chris hissed out.

"Fucking Neo-Umbrella." Jake said he began to shake he was so pissed.

"Hey calm down lad. Everything is going to be ok." Kenneth said.

"Yes Sherry is stable now we are just trying to figure out why she hasn't started healing." The doctor said.

"Wait you said the bullet looked like it was filled with something right." Jake asked.

"Yes why?" The doctor asked.

Jake thought back Sherry pushed him out the way. The shooter meant to shot him maybe it was filled with something that prevented healing abilities.

"I think it was filled with something that prevents healing abilities. The shooter was aiming at me. That's why Sherry pushed me maybe they didn't know that I had healing abilities yet. But they put it in there just in case." Jake said as he looked at Chris and Kenneth.

"Yea the angle I saw before he jumped he would have shot you in back of neck maybe even the head. That explains why she got shot in the shoulder." Kenneth said.

"Why does Neo-Umbrella want to kill you Jake?" Chris asked.

"I don't know I have been tracking them for eight months but haven't really found anything." Jake said as he looked out the window at Sherry.

"I'm going to go see if we can do anything about her healing abilities. She is going to be just fine. She might be out for a day or two, but she will be fine. Depending on what we could do for her healing she might have to say here for a couple days." The doctor said then left the room.

"Well I'm going to go see if HQ can figure out any new info from the research and data we collected. If we do I will give you a call Jake." Chris said and left the room.

Jake walked back over and looked out the window the color was coming back to her face. _That's a good sign _he thought to himself. He heard footsteps coming up beside him and knew it was Kenneth.

"Are you going to be ok lad?" Kenneth asked him.

"Yea I will be alright as long as she makes it." Jake said.

" She make it. Like I said she is a fighter." Kenneth said.

After an hour they finally moved Sherry to a room. Jake gave them a few minutes to set up her ivies and everything before he walked in. The nurse gave him a small smile. He nodded his head as he walked over to Sherry. He pulled up at seat and took her hand. He has been like this ever since.

Jake didn't realize how tried it he was it just kind of hit him all at once he could barely keep his eyes open. When he heard voices outside the door then a women with reddish brown hair walked in with blue eyes. Her hair was in a pony tail she had on a dark red shirt and black pants. She stopped and stared at Jake not moving. He was about to ask her what the hell her problem was when he heard a voice behind her.

"Claire your blocking the door way what's wrong they said she's fine." The male voice said.

"Sorry." Claire stammered as she moved into the room.

That when Leon came in was wearing a dark leather jacket, dark blue shirt, with black jeans and black boots. He still had his hair the same way he did in China and Jake hated it. Leon stopped a little when he saw him sitting there.

"Hey Jake." Leon said as he closed the door and walked up beside Sherry.

"Hey Hero." Jake said using his nickname he gave him back in China.

"I didn't expect to see you here Jake sorry I was in shock. My name is Claire Redfield." Claire said as she came to stand at the foot of Sherry's bed.

"So you know about me huh. Let me guess Chris fill you in about me." Jake said as he looked at her.

"No actually it was Sherry she told me everything that happened eight months ago." Claire said.

"Oh." Jake said as he looked back at Sherry.

"What happened? Leon asked.

"She was shot by a sniper, she pushed me out of the way at the last second. She saved my life again. The bullet might had something in to prevent her healing abilities. Her partner dug and cut one half of the bullet out they go the other half when we arrived here." Jake said and rubbed his eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Claire asked him.

"I don't even know." Jake said.

"Why do you get some sleep on the couch Leon and I can watch over her. We will wake you up when she wakes up." Claire said.

"No I want to-"

"You need the sleep Jake. You look like shit." Leon said.

"Right you hero expect without the sleep part." Jake said as he narrowed his eyes.

Jake didn't want to go to sleep but he could barely keep his eyes open. He walked past Claire and laid down on the couch. He saw her take his chair beside Sherry. He looked at sherry one more time before closing his eyes.

Jake heard someone saying his name. He opened his eyes and saw Claire and Leon standing near the door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked at them.

"Well be back later today, were going home to get some sleep." Claire said.

"Alright." Jake said as he walked back over and sat down next to Sherry.

He watched them leave and close the door quietly. He took her hand and looked at her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He felt so helpless he just wanted her to wake up. He wanted to see those big beautiful blue eyes looking at him again. Have her smile. He leaned down and put his head on the bed.

Sherry whole body hurt even her bones were sore. She flinched as she shifted she felt something holding her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was white her first thought was she was in a lab again. Her heart rate picked up she looked around almost being to panic. Then she looked down and saw Jake sitting there in a chair next to her.

She then remember all the events that happened before. Her pushing him out of the way so he sniper would shot her instead of him. She remember the pain and begging Jake and Kenneth to stop as the dug the bullet out. The darkness pulling her, her trying to tell Jake she loved. But that's all that she remembers she moved her other hand on top of Jakes and began to move it back and fourth.

Jake's back and neck were screaming at him. He fell asleep leaned over he felt someone touch his hand. He flinched when he sat up and rub his neck with his other hand. He moved his head back and brought it back and opened his eyes. Sherry was awake and she a little smile on her face.

"You're awake finally." Jake said as he looked at her.

"Yea how long was I out." Sherry asked.

"About a day in a half. I think not sure though." Jake said.

Sherry looked at him he still had the dried up blood and dirt on him. _He must have been by my side the whole time._ Sherry thought to herself and smiled.

Just then the door opened Sherry looked and saw Claire and Leon walking in. Claire got a huge smile on her face and rushed over to hug her. Leon walked in he was caring to bags. He sat them down on the couch and walked over to them.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Claire said as she pulled back from their hug.

"Me to." Sherry said.

"We brought you a change of clothes from your apartment. I also drove your car here so you could drive back. We also went out an got you clothes Jake." Claire said as she looked at both of them.

"Oh you guys didn't have-"

"Its alright we look to be about the same size your just taller than me." Leon said.

They heard a knock and looked at the door. The doctor waked in and smiled seeing Sherry was finally awake.

"Ah Miss Birkin. You're finally awake." the doctor said.

Jake watched the doctor walk over and start checking the machines. Figuring he would give them some room he told Sherry he would be right back he wanted to grab a drink. He walked out of the room and headed to a drink machine. He got a coke and came back to the room. He came in Sherry was smiling and nodding her head.

Jake watched the Doctor leave. He turned to look at Sherry she had a huge grin on her face.

"He said I could go home in a few hours as soon as their done running some test." Sherry said with a smile.

"Good because my back could not take another night sleeping here." Jake said.

**Here is chapter 5. Review and let me know what you guys think. Have a good day or night. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Home Sweet Home

The doctor came back in a few hours and told Sherry she was good to go. They told her healing ability was back to normal and she could leave when ever she wanted. The doctor left the room she watched Jake walk out so she could get dressed with the clothes Claire bought her. She brought her a blue t shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. She got dressed she was putting the shoes on when Jake opened the door a little bit.

"You dressed?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"Yep you can come in." Sherry said as she threw her hospital gown in the trash.

Jake walked in a stopped. He was surprised he had forgotten how short Sherry was with out heels on. She came to just his shoulder he had to look down to see her. He felt a slight smile come across his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Sherry asked.

"Nothing I just forgot how short you are Super Girl." Jake said with a laugh.

Sherry narrowed her eyes and punch Jake in the chest.

"I may be short but I can pack one hell of a punch. Don't you forget that Jake." Sherry said with a laugh.

"I'll try not to." Jake said with a smile.

"Well are you ready to get out of here?" Sherry asked she hated being in hospital.

"More than ready, after you." Jake said.

Sherry and Jake walked down the long hall and into the elevator. Before Claire left she told her where she parked her car. Claire chucked a little when Sherry asked her why she laughed she told her she would find out. When the elevator stopped on the bottom floor they walked out and into the parking a lot. They walked past a couple of rows of cars and finally found her.

It was a blue 2007 Nissan Maxiam SE she has had it a couple of years now. She takes good care of it so it looks almost brand new. Her and Jake walked over she hit the unlock button. They climbed inside the car Jake threw the bags of clothes in the back. She started the car and her ipod came on.

" _I wanna go all the way"_

"_Taking out my freak tonight"_

When Sherry heard the lyrics she felt her face getting really hot she knew she was blushing big time. She looked over at Jake.

"Damn you trying to tell me something Super Girl?" Jake said with that cocky grin on his face.

"No.. Claire likes the song." Sherry said as she hit next on the stereo making the next song on her Ipod play.

A rock song came on and Sherry put the car in drive. She looked out the corner of her eye she could see Jake still had that smile on his face as he looked out the window. _That's why Claire was smiling. I'm going to kill her the next time I see her!_ Sherry thought to herself as she drove out of the parking a lot into the traffic. They made back to her apartment in two hours. The ride back was quite Jake looked out the window seeing the city for the first time. Sherry was to embarrassed to try to stat a conversation.

Sherry pulled into usual parking spot. She cut the car off she grabbed her ipod and put it her pocket. Jake grabbed the bag of clothes and got out the car. They walked into the apartment building. They got on the elevator Sherry hit the button for the 6th floor. Once the elevator stopped on the 6th they got out. Sherry walked down the hallway and stopped at her apartment door. She opened the door and let Jake walk in first.

Jake walked in and looked around her apartment. It was nice it had a kitchen area, living room. The kitchen was painted a brown with hard wood floor. The living room was painted a dark red with a 47 inch T.V on the wall and stand underneath it. It had a gaming system and dvd/blu ray player on it. It had DVDs, Blu Rays, and a couple of games.

"Home sweet home." Sherry said as she sighed.

"It's a nice place." Jake said.

"You haven't seen it all." Sherry said.

Sherry started to walk down the hallway Jake followed her. She stopped about half way down the hall and opened the door. It was a bedroom painted a dark brown. It had a double bed with a dresser, nightstand, with dark curtains. She walked over and opened a sliding door.

"You can put your clothes in there." Sherry said.

"Thanks." Jake said and sat down the bag he was carrying on the bed.

Sherry walked out of the bedroom she walked down a little more then stopped at another door. She opened and it was a bathroom it was pained a light blue.

"Guest bathroom." Sherry said as she looked around.

"Alright." Jake said.

"Oh crap their's no towel hold on a sec I will get one." Sherry said.

Sherry walked out and opened the door at the end of the hallway. She opened her bathroom door and grabbed a towel and box of soap for Jake and walked out. She froze a little a she saw Jake leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed looking everything over.

Her room was painted blue, with a queen bed, dresser, with a TV on the wall, and a nightstand. She walked back over and stood in front of Jake held out the towel and soap in front of him. Jake stood up straight and grabbed the soap.

"Nice room." Jake said as he looked over at the bed and the back to Sherry.

Jake watched her blush a little and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"So are you hungry. I could fix us dinner." Sherry said she walked out her bedroom and into the hall.

She felt stupid blushing because he said he liked her room. I mean yes he was the first guy to ever see her room. She has never let any guy see her room. The only person that had ever been in there was Claire. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinets she didn't have much but she had to have a little something.

Jake walked into the kitchen and looked at the cabinet he saw she had rice, canned chicken. He could cook for them he could make the chicken rice he loved so much. Plus Sherry just got out of the hospital she should be taking it easy.

"Hey how about you let me cook. I can make you some chicken rice." Jake said.

"Jake you're my guest. I should be cooking for you." Sherry said.

" Nah it's alright plus you just got out of the hospital." Jake said and gave her a look that said there was no point in arguing with him.

"Alright fine. I'm going to take a shower." Sherry said.

"Ok. It should be ready when you get out." Jake said.

Sherry was walking down the hallway, she half way down the hall. She couldn't resist she had to say it.

"Just don't burn the place down while I'm in shower!" Sherry yelled playfully.

"I wont." Jake said.

Sherry walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. Her phone bussed in her pocket it took it out and saw that it was a text from Claire.

So I guess you know why I laughed at little before I left huh.

Yes I do. That was so not funny Claire. My face was bright red. How could you do that to me! Sherry texted back.

Sherry laid down her phone went and started the water. She heard her phone buss she walked back over and looked at it.

Sherry you're in love with him. Everyone can see it. Just tell him already before he disappears again. Who knows if you tell him this time he might stick around. Claire texted.

Sherry laid the phone down as she got undressed and jumped in the shower. _Would he really stay if I told him that I was in love with him. _Sherry thought to herself as she took a shower.

Jake found a pot he put water in it and waited for it to boil. He saw Sherry put down her Ipod on the table. He walked over and picked it up. He looked around the room and saw she had a stereo near the T.V he walked over and hooked the ipod into the stereo. He pushed shuffle and music started to play. He thought about Sherry in the shower he shook his head.

He walked back to the oven and saw that water was boiling. He added the rice and moved it to another burner. He heard a door open and knew Sherry was out of the shower. He grabbed two plates he put the rice on them he took out the canned chicken and put it one the rice. He put the plates on the table the song ended another one started.

Jake looked up and he froze. Sherry was standing in a tank top that clung to her body with black sleeping shorts. She walked over to the table smiling he shook his head and turned around to grab napkins.

"This looks and smells great Jake." Sherry said.

"Thanks." Jake said as he put the napkins on the table.

"What would you like to drink." Sherry asked.

"Soda is fine with me." Jake said.

Sherry sat down to cokes as Jake walked over and cut the stereo off. He joined Sherry at the table. They ate in silence for the most part. They were half way through the meal when Sherry pushed her plate little away from her.

"God I'm full where did you learn to make that Jake its good." Sherry asked then to a sip of her drink.

"I just made it up not hard to do." Jake said with a smile as he pushed his plate away he was full to.

"So where did you learn how to cook?" Sherry asked.

"I was self taught, I mean my mom taught me until I was 16, then after that figured everything else out on my own." Jake said as he looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Sherry. It hard to talk about her sometimes. I still like to talk about her though." Jake said.

Sherry smiled as she got up taking the plates to the sink and starting to run the water. Jake walked up beside her he grabs the dish towel but she takes it from him.

"No you cooked me dinner. I'm doing the dishes." Sherry said as she started to rinse a plate.

"Yea but you giving me a place to crash so I'm helping. I wont take no for an answer either." Jake said as he dried a plate and put it away.

They did the dishes once they were done Sherry walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie?" Sherry asked Jake.

"Yea sure just let me take a shower then we can watch one." Jake said as he was walking down the hallway.

Sherry sat there she heard the bathroom door shut then the water cut on. She imaged Jake undressing, seeing those muscular shoulders arms, his chest and back. Sherry shook her head she went and turned on the stereo. She turned it up really loud so she didn't have to hear the shower running. She sat down on the couch and listen the song that came on. After that one of songs she loved came one.

She closed her eyes and listen to the drum and guitar intro to the song. She started singing with the lyrics.

"_Don't look don't look the shadows breathe"_

"_Whispering me away from you"_

"_Don't wake a night to watch her sleep"_

"_You know that you will always loose"_

"_This trembling adored"_

"_Tousled bird mad girl"_

Sherry hears another voice join her in the chorus.

"_But every night I burn"_

"_Every night call your name"_

"_Every night I burn"_

"_Every night I fall again"_

She watches Jake walk in front of her and sits down beside her on the couch. She looks at him she couldn't believe he knew this song. It was one of her favorite songs.

"How do you know this song" Sherry asked as she looks at him with disbelief.

"When I was 17, I was with a group of mercenary's. This one guy played this song over and over when every we got free time. I asked him to hear it and when I did I liked it. It's been on of my favorites ever since. I haven't heard it in 4 years but I remember every verse." Jake said.

"It's one of my favorite's to. I love The Crow movie also." Sherry said.

"There's a movie?" Jake asked her.

"What you didn't know there's a movie!" Sherry asked shocked.

"No." Jake said as he looked at her.

"Well then we are going to have to watch it." Sherry said as she stood up.

She cut the stereo off she turned the T.V and blu ray player on. She grabbed the blu ray a put it in. When she closed it she turned around and her breath caught in her throat her heart even skipped a beat. She didn't notice before but she noticed now. Jake was sitting there in just dark red sleeping pants, shirtless his chest still wet from the shower. She thought he looked good when he had dirt and blood all over him. Now she thought he just looked plain sexy sitting there. Jake got a cocky grin on his face.

"You see something you like?" He asked with the cocky grin as he stood up from the couch.

Sherry noticed that his sleeping hung loosely around his hips. She saw his muscled stomach along with the rest of his body.

" I'm going to go get us some drinks." Sherry said.

She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge she looked back she saw Jake had sat back down on the couch. She looked inside and saw that there was one beer left from when Leon and Claire were last visiting her. She grabbed herself a coke and the beer for Jake. She came back into the living room and handed him the beer.

"Thanks." Jake said.

Jake watched her cut the lights off and grab a light blanket then she sat back down. She pushed play on the movie and it began to play. Jake recognized the part where his favorite song was in it. About half way through the movie he saw Sherry shaking even with the blanket. He took another sip of his beer then put it down on the table.

Sherry saw Jake move out the corner of her eye then he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Jake laid down on the edge of the couch. He pulled Sherry up on his chest and wrapped an arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Sherry asked.

"Relax Super Girl get warm I don't bite… Unless you want me to." Jake said.

Sherry blushed she was getting warmer but her heart was also beating really fast. She has only laid on him like this once and that's when she was protecting him a sharp piece of metal impelling him. Sherry noticed that Jake's breathing was a little heavier and his heart was beating fast also. Maybe she wasn't the only one being effected by being this close. After awhile her heart calmed down and she relaxed. It felt right laying here with Jake like this. She could smell him he smelled of soap and a little bit of musk, she liked it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Jake watched the last scene in the movie then ending credits come up. He shook his head.

"I liked it, but I think he killed them to quick." Jake said.

Jake waited for a few minutes waiting for Sherry to answer. When she didn't Jake looked down at her. She was asleep her mouth open a little bit, her breathing deep and even. She looked peacefully Jake didn't have the heart to wake her. So he cut the TV off and the blu ray player off. He fixed the cover so it was over both of them. Jake kissed on the top of the head.

"God help anyone who tried to do that to you. Also god help that son of bitch that shot you. When I find out who did it he's dead." Jake said.

Jake closed his eyes he hugged Sherry a little tighter as he drifted off to sleep.

**Here is the next Chapter. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and for the reviews. I have been having trouble writing lately. I have the next Chapter done so it should be up in a day or two. Everyone have a good day or night! I don't own Resident Evil Capcom does.**


	7. Chapter 7

Heated Feelings

Sherry woke up to the sun shinning in her face. She looked around and realized she was in the living room. There was a slight raise and fall she then remember she was laying on Jake last night. She moved her head up and looked at his face. He was still as sleep he looked relaxed and at easy. She had never seen him look like that. She looked at the clock on the wall it was 11 in the morning.

Sherry got up as easily and quietly as she could. She was almost all the way off him when she heard a laugh. She looked and saw that he was awake and his blue eyes were staring at her. She watched him move his legs and sat up on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." Sherry said.

"It's ok I didn't mind, all though you could have warned me you drool." Jake said with a smile as he looked at her.

"I don't drool." Sherry said as she smacked his arm.

"So do you want any breakfast?" Sherry asked him as she stood up.

"Yea sure, you want help?" Jake asked as he stood up.

"Um no that's ok. I got it you just relax what T.V or play the Xbox." Sherry said.

"Alright." Jake said as he walked over to the stand with all the games on it.

Sherry went in kitchen she grabbed the eggs, bread and bacon. She thought about last night as she fixed breakfast._ He let me sleep on him all night? I wonder why he didn't wake me?_ Sherry thought to herself as she put the bacon in the pan.

Jake looked at all the games he saw some shooter games then dancing games. He would asking about that when they were eating. He finally just decide to walk back over to the couch and cut on the T.V. He finally found an action movie that was on. He smelled the food from the kitchen so he got up off the couch.

Sherry had finished cook when Jake came up behind her. She divide the eggs on two plates. She put to pieces of toast on her plate as did Jake. She carried the two plates over, Jake carried the plate with bacon on it. Jake sat down while Sherry poured them a glass of juice. They ate in silence at first because they were both hungry.

"So can I ask you something?" Sherry said to Jake.

"Yea, sure." Jake said then took a sip of juice.

"How did you sleep last night?" Sherry said.

"I slept fine actually the best sleep I had in years." Jake said as he looked at Sherry.

"Oh." Sherry said.

"How did you sleep?

"I slept fine better than I have in years to actually." Sherry said as she blushed a little.

"Can I ask why?" Jake said with a curious look on his.

"Um.. Well the reason I don't sleep well is because of the nightmares." Sherry said in a low voice as she looked down the table.

"Nightmares?" Jake said as he looked at her with concern.

"Yea ever since Raccoon City.. I been having nightmares.. Since I was 12." Sherry said.

Wanting to get off the subject she stood and grabbed the plates and walked over to the sink. She turned on the water and began to rinse the plates. She felt Jake's hand touch her lower back and shivered under his touch.

"Sherry." Jake said in a low voice.

Sherry turned her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked." Jake said.

"It's alright. It just hard to talk about it. That's all." Sherry said.

"Well I wont ask about it again. You can tell me when you're ready." Jake said as he grabbed a dish towel.

"So did you find something to watch?" Sherry asked as she handed him a plate.

"Yea some action movie. Any way what's up with the dancing games?" Jake asked.

"Oh Claire and I play those once in awhile. I'm pretty good." Sherry said.

They finished the dishes after that they went and changed into their clothes. Jake jumped in the shower first. Sherry decide to wear and white shirt and blue jeans she walked out and sat down on the couch. Jake came out wearing a black t shirt with dark blue jeans.

"I think I'm a little bigger than Leon. The shirt is a little tighter than I like." Jake said.

Sherry looked at him sitting beside her. The shirt was a little tight on him. She could see his chest muscles and it was tight across the shoulders. It was tight but he looked good as in it. She stood up and begin to walk back to her room. Since she was off today she might as well wash clothes.

"Hey Jake I'm about to wash some clothes do you want me to wash yours?" Sherry asked.

"Sure if you want." Jake said.

Sherry walked back into her bedroom she grabbed her clothes basket and walked out. Jake had his clothes in his hands. They walked to the laundry room on her floor. She threw there clothes in. They walked back to her apartment. They had a good time hanging out. They watched movies from action to comedy she even got Jake to sit through a chick flick. She finished washing clothes. She looked at the time it was 6 in the afternoon so she decide to cook dinner.

She made pork chops with mac and cheese. After dinner Jake helped her clean up she then took a shower. She threw on a white tank top and black sleeping pants. They were about to decide on what movie that wanted to watch when Sherry heard her phone ringing in the bed room.

"You pick I have seen everything." She said as she dashed back to her bedroom.

Sherry looked at her phone it was a number she didn't know. She hit the talk button.

"Hello." Sherry said.

"Sherry this is Chris Redfield." Chris said.

"Oh hey Chris what's up?' Sherry asked as she sat down on the bed.

"We found out who is behind the outbreaks in the middle east. We also got an ID who shot you. When want you and Jake to come in for mission debriefing tomorrow." Chris said.

"Oh what time?" Sherry asked.

"Well we are heading out at 5 in the afternoon so anytime before that." Chris said.

"Oh ok."

"Alright bye Sherry." Chris said.

"Bye see you tomorrow." Sherry said.

Sherry hit the end button she could believe they already had a lead. She couldn't believe they already knew who shot her. She put her phone back on the beside table. She walked out of the bedroom _I wound how Jake is going to react. What am I thinking he will be glad they found a lead._ Sherry thought to herself. She sat down on the couch as Jake decide on a movie.

"So who was on the phone?" Jake asked as he put the DVD in.

"It was Chris. He wants us to come in for mission debriefing tomorrow morning." Sherry said as she sat her drink down on end table at the other end of the couch,

"What! You have to be fucking kidding." Jake said in a shocked voice.

"No, I'm not kidding you." Sherry said as she looked at him.

"Well your not going to that right?" Jake asked as he looked at her.

"Yes Jake I'm going." Sherry said.

"What the fuck you just got out of the damn hospital two days ago, and they want you to go on another mission." Jake said in a anger.

"Jake I'm fine-"

"I went through hell waiting to see if you were going to pull through or not."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Really because to me it looks like your doing the same shit again!" Jake yelled his face getting red with anger."

"Well I'm so damn sorry for saving your life. I was trying to pay you back." Sherry yelled as she stood up.

Sherry turned and stomped down the hallway she got halfway down before she heard Jake right behind her.

"Trying to pay me back for what?" Jake asked.

Sherry turned around and stood in front of him she had to lean her head up to look at him.

"For saving me all those times eight months ago." Sherry said her face red with anger.

"That's different, plus I told you already.. That you saved me." Jake said.

"What the hell do you mean by that was different?" Sherry asked.

Before Jake could say anything Sherry eyes narrowed.

"Oh my God you where just doing it for the money!" Sherry yelled.

"What no I wasn't that's not-"

Sherry slapped his face causing Jake to turn his head. Her hand stung a little bit from the slap. Jake looked at her his eyes full of anger. He looked dangerous but she stood her ground.

"I'm done with the lies and games Jake." Sherry said she knew she had tears in her eyes.

"What games I'm not playing games damn it!" Jake and leaned down so that his face was inches away from hers.

"You know I'm done. I'm going to bed. Here I was being stupid thinking that you feel something for me.. Like I feel something for you.." Sherry said she could feel her tears slide down her face.

Sherry turned around and started to walk down the hall. She didn't very far she felt Jake's hand grip her arm and pull her back hard. She turned around as Jake crushed his mouth against hers. She stood there shocked for a little bit eyes wide. Then her body reacted she began to kiss him back she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes.

Sherry felt Jake run his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Sherry has been kissed twice in her life but never like this. Which such passion and need. She unwrapped her arms from his shoulders, and began to pull at the end of his shirt. Jake stopped kiss her long enough for her to get the shirt off. Then he crushed his lips to hers again.

Jake kissed Sherry with every thing he had in him. She had feelings for her and damn it he will prove to her that he felt something for her also. He reached for the bottom of Sherry shirt. She broke the kiss so he could pull it over her head. Now she was just wearing her bar up top. He kissed her again this time he grabbed her thighs and lifted her off the ground.

Sherry felt him left her she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her up against the wall in the hallway. She gasped a little as the cold wall touched her back. Jake stopped kissing her and began kiss and biting her neck. She let a out moan never in her life has she experienced such pleaser just from a kiss. The wall was cold against her skin and it was hard.

"Jake.. Bed.. Please.." Sherry moaned.

Jake began to kiss her again dominating her mouth as she walked back to the bedroom. He felt his leg hit the bed then he laid her down with him on top of her. He reached behind her to grab her bra it only took him a couple of time before he finally taking off. Jake threw it across the room and looked down at Sherry. The moon was shining brightly into her bedroom.

He saw her pale upper body he never seen anyone so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her chest. Sherry arched her back he then took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sherry threw her head back moaned. She dug her nails into his shoulders. Her breathing was coming in short breaths.

Jake sat up and grabbed the bottom of her pants and underwear. He pulled them down with one quick motion. He then wasted no time he put one finger inside of her. Sherry moaned and arched her back he added another finger she bucked her hips off the bed. He began to move his hand.

"Jake please.." Sherry said as she looked at him with want and desire in her eyes.

Jake stood up through off his jeans and underwear then climb back on the bed on top of Sherry. He pushed inside of her hard and fast. Sherry screamed and tensed up she her body shook. The hold on his arms was tight and her face was mixed with pleasure and pain.

"Shit Sherry am I your-" Jake was going to say more but Sherry pulled him to her and kissed him with such passion.

She moved her hips up and down underneath him. His question was forgotten as he began to move his hips.

Sherry knew what he was going to ask her and the answer was yes he was. But she would not tell him that. Not now for the fear he would stop and she didn't want that. She could feel him moving inside her. Each thrust was taking her higher and higher. She loved how rough he could be. She loved how he had one arm pinned down above her head, and the other hand on her hip.

"Oh god ." She moaned.

Jake looked at her he could tell she was close he moved his hips a little faster and changed his angle.

"Oh god!" Sherry yelled as she rode out the waves that was crashing around her.

She dug her nails into his shoulders trying to hold on after wave after wave hit her. She could her a roaring in her ears. She tried to tell him to slow don't but all she could do was moan. Just as it ended it began to building again.

"Jake!" Sherry screamed as she came again throwing her head back it was more powerful than the first one.

"Shit." Jake hissed as he found his release.

Both breathing heavy just staring at each other. Jake moved his body off of her so he didn't crush her. They both just laid there trying to get there breathing under control trying to figure out what to say to each other. Jake was tried all of a sudden so he figured that he could just deal with it in the morning._ What am I going to tell her?_ Jake thought to himself.

Sherry didn't know what to do or say. She just had sex for the first time and it wasn't how she thought it would be, it was better. She grabbed the sheet and pulled in to her chest. She was about to get out of bed when Jake's arm wrapped around her and pulled her to him. She would just enjoy tonight and worry about how to deal with this in the morning._ What am I going to tell him. No matter what happens we just crossed that line.._ Sherry thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**Here is the next chapter. I had a another idea for a Jake and Sherry story. So I'm going to start working on that one and post the first Chapter of it. I'm also playing around with idea's for a Chris and Jill story to. So it might take me some time to update everything. Anyway thank you for reading and review my story it means a lot. So keep review and reading. I hope everyone has a good day or night.**


	8. Chapter 8

Morning After

Jake woke up to the sun shining on his face. He looked at Sherry sleeping in his arms. The events of last night returning to him. He smiled glad to see that she had feelings for him like he did her. He didn't know what he was going to tell her though. He need time to think. He slowly unwrapped his arm around her waist. Sherry moved a little but didn't wake up.

Jake quietly got out of bed he pulled his boxers and jeans on. He walked out the bedroom and sat down on the couch. He had to figure out what to say to her when she woke up. He needed to get his feelings straight. He knows he cares about her, just how much though. He would die for her he know that without a fact. _Could I possible love her? _He thought to himself He had never felt this way about anyone before. It was a new and strange feeling for him. He turned on the T.V and sat back on the couch while he tried to figure everything out.

Sherry woke up she rolled over and saw that it was empty on the other side. Then the events of last night returned to her. She blushed as she thought about them. How Jake had touched her and kissed her. She didn't know her first time was going to be like that. She got out of bed and pulled her tank top and sleeping pants on. She looked at the sheets on her bed they need to be changed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed some clean sheets.

She changed the sheets on the bed and threw the dirty ones in the clothes basket. Her body was sore in places she didn't know they could be sore in. It was a good kind of sore though. Then she started to panic. _What the hell am I going to say to him?_ Sherry thought to herself. She walked over and picked up her phone. She was going to text Claire and ask for advice. Then she thought better of it Claire would be asking her none stop questioning about last night. She wouldn't mind talking about it with her, just not right now she needed to get everything straightened out first.

Sherry heard the T.V was on she took a deep breath and made her way down the hallway. She saw Jake sitting on the couch with no shirt on. _Did last night mean anything to him or was it like a one night stand?_ Sherry thought to herself. She took another deep breath before she spoke.

"Anything good on?" Sherry asked.

She saw Jake jumped a little he looked at her then back at the T.V.

"No not really." Jake said as he stood up and looked at her.

"Umm are you hungry I can make us some breakfast or something." Sherry said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Sherry we need to talk about last night." Jake said as he walked over and grabbed her arm softly.

"Um.. Ok.. What about it?" Sherry said as she looked down with a blush creeping across her face.

" Well.." Jake didn't know what to say.

"Listen Jake it was like a one night kind of deal.. That's fine.." Sherry said as she kept looking down at the floor.

Jake took his hand and tilted Sherry's face up until she was looking at him, so he was looking into her eyes.

"Is that what you think. That I wanted a one night stand from you?" Jake asked his eyes searching hers.

" I don't know, I didn't start it Jake.. So I don't know what you want me to say." Sherry said.

"Well it wasn't."

"Then what was it Jake? I need to know if we're friends or if we're more?" Sherry said her eyes searching his.

"I don't know how to do this Sherry." Jake said as he stepped back and shook his head.

"Don't know how to do what?" Sherry asked her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"This.. Us.. I have never done this before.." Jake said as he looked at her confused and unsure.

"Us.. So there is an us now?" Sherry asked as she stepped toward him.

"If you want it to be." Jake said.

Sherry has never seen him like this before. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jake wanted to try to be together, he had feelings for just like she had for him. She walked over to him she placed her arms on his shoulders. She got up on her tip toes she pulled his head down a little and kissed him. It was sweet and passionate when she pulled back she smiled up at the man she loved.

"Yes I want it to be an us.. I want to us to be together Jake." Sherry said.

"Thank god." Jake said as he dipped his head down and kissed her.

Jake was glad they wanted the same thing. He kissed her a little more then pulled back. He looked at her sherry eyes were bright with happiness. He felt a slight smile creep across his face. He needed to warn her though.

"Sherry I'm new to this.. I have never been in a real relationship before." Jake said as he looked down at her.

"You think I have done this before? I'm new to this to." Sherry said with a smile.

"What? Come on I'm sure you have a had boyfriend before." Jake said as he stood back a little and looked at her.

"No. Not really Jake. Nothing serious." Sherry said as she blushed a little.

Jake looked at her then he remember something the way she screamed, the way her body tensed up, and the look of pain on her face. He remember the question he was going to ask her but she kissed him, then he forgot all about it, until now.

"Sherry was I.. I am the first guy you sex with?" Jake asked as he looked at her.

"Um.." Sherry looked down at the floor her face bright red. "Yes." She said in a low voice.

Jake knew it, he knew it from the beginning, but hearing her admit it shocked him. He was so rough with her last night he couldn't believe she didn't say anything why didn't she say anything.

"Sherry why didn't you tell me." Jake said still looking at her but with concern now, had he hurt her last night.

"I thought if I told you.. You would have stopped and I didn't want you to.." Sherry said as peeked up at him.

"I didn't hurt you did? I mean yea I know it had to hurt some but-"

Sherry let out a little laugh and finally moved her head up to look at him.

"No Jake you didn't hurt me. I don't remember me complaining do you?"

"No you defiantly were not complaining." Jake said with a cocky grin as he wrapped his arms around Sherry.

Sherry smiled as she watched him lower his head. He was about to kiss her when she heard her phone go off. She gave him a quick kiss then ran back to bedroom to grab the phone. Her smile fell from her face she saw it was Chris's number. She looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. She picked up the phone and hit the talk button.

"Hello" Sherry said as she walked back down the hallway.

"Sherry, it's Chris." Chris said.

"Hey Chris." Sherry said she was in the living room now. She watched Jake turn around and look at her when she said his name.

"Hang on a sec I'm going to put on you speaker phone." Sherry said.

She didn't want another argument to break out between Jake and her about this. So she was going to let Chris explain to Jake what he told her last night.

"Alright on your speaker phone." Sherry said.

"Ok. So are you and Jake still coming today." Chris asked.

Sherry looked at Jake she wasn't going to lie she was scared he was going to flip out again.

"Why do you need Sherry and I there Redfield?" Jake asked in a low voice.

"We have the ID of who shot Sherry and who is behind the BOW out break. Their the same person Jake." Chris said.

"Alright but only on two condition's." Jake said.

"Name it." Chris said.

"One you and I need to have a talk. I think its about time we had that talk don't you?" Jake asked Chris.

"You're right, after this mission is over I will tell you anything you want to know." Chris said.

"Alright the second.. Sherry.. Stays with me no one else." Jake said as he looked at her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Jake. I knew you weren't going to let her out of your sight. " Chris said.

"Ok then we have a deal." Jake said.

"We will see you in an two hours Chris." Sherry said and hit the end button.

"I'm glad to see you came around." Sherry said as she looked at Jake.

"I thought about it. The only reason I acted that way last night was because I was scared. I still am scared but if you're with me at least I can protect you. At least a little better." Jake said as he looked at her.

"You don't have to worry I will be fine, plus like you said you will be there to protect me." Sherry said as she kissed him.

"Yeah will we be better get ready so we can leave." Jake said.

"Yea I wonder who is behind all of this." Sherry asked as they walked down the hallway to get changed.

**Here is the next Chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been working on my other Jake and Sherry story. Plus I had to move. So review and let me know what you guys think. Have a good day or night.**


End file.
